Out Of This World
by Pricat
Summary: J and K recruit a certain Melmacian into the MIB and help him to find his Tanners but when Boris escapes, he has to help them but does he have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea I had last night seeing a certain Melmacian dressed in a MIB suit and had to go with it and to me, the Men in Black would be more understanding towards him than the Alien Task Force.**

**In this, ALF gets recruited into the Men in Black as an intern but helps once Boris escapes but it helps, plus J and K help him find the Tanners.**

* * *

Melissa sighed as she and Rick were anxious sonce somebody from the mysterious alien organisation the Men in Black was coming to see ALF hoping they would help him unlike the Alien Task Force but the Mepmacian male was having brunch unaware of the visitor coming because it would give him anxiety which he didn't need but Rick saw a car arrive at the base as two men in black suits wearing sunglasses got out, but they were from the Men in Black wanting to See ALF but Melissa hoped this was a good idea, since ALF had been through a lot.

"Woah it is an alien K!

We need to bring him with us!" J said as Melissa smiled seeing him go into the mess hall sitting down beside ALF, as the Mepmacian male stopped what he was doing.

"Melissa there's an intruder, probably sent by Miloff!" he yelled as J wondered what was wrong with him seeing Melissa walk in understanding why ALF had yelled.

"It's okay as these guys are from the Men in Black, an organisation that helps aliens." she said.

"Really?" he said coming out seeing K nod.

"We heard about you but we don't want to hurt you, but would like you to join us in an nternship." K told him.

ALF was thinking about it for a few moments.

"Okay but you have to help me fond the Tanners.

They're my Earth family but Miloff sent them away, when the Alien Task Force captured me." he told them.

"Sure we'll help you little dude." J said as ALF laughed getting ready to leave but Melssa put a locket around his neck but it had a photo of him and his Tanners making tears well up in his eyes.

"Thanks Mel, as it means a .ot." he told her going with them.

* * *

K peeked into the backseat of the car seeing ALF eating Oreos, Chese Whiz and cookies since Melissa had explained about the Melmacian's eating habits but J thought it was cool but were curious about the Tanners since trying to ask . made ALF quiet, as K understood.

_i understand how he feels since Ms Hill explained to us about how being in custody affected him but we're not going to hurt him and maybe help him._

"You okay?" J asked as he nodded.

He saw ALF asleep mentioning his Tanners and were close to the Men in Black headquarters.

They would find a way to help the Melmacian male.


	2. The First Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and ALF is settling into the MIB headquarters but thinking about the Tanners plus Noris escapes from prison which makes things bad for J and K.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

J and K smirked as they and ALF got out of the aar at the headquarters but the Melmacian was a little shy since it looked a little indatinng but was fingering the locket around his neck, knowing this place wasn't like the Alien Task Force knowing that Melissa and Rick wouldn't have let him go with these guys if they were planning to hurt him.

"Yo little dude, you okay?" he heard J ask.

"Y-Yeah but just a little scared as this place is different but it'll feel like home soon, right?" he said seeing K nod going inside.

ALF was impressed seeing other aliens helping others making him relax a bit but heard yelling and laughter seeing four worm like guys pulling out packets of cigars making the Melmacian smirk, meaning they would be friends.

"You look impressed huh?" J said as ALF nodded.

"You got that straight bro!" he said.

K smirked since him and J were becoming good friends.

"Let's show him his apartment." K said to J

ALF followed them to a block of apartments within the building but he was in awe, since it was like his own place but he smiled.

"Thanks guys, as this is... really nice." he said.

"We'll let you get settled in, okay?" K said.

J saw him putting on the flat screen watching the Hub as his favourite shows were on it.

He hoped things would be okay.

He was putting on an night shirt but wasn't sleepy but brought something out of his backpack, his sock doll Mr Gettysburg lying down on the bed but opening the locket looking at the photo.

"We'll be together soon, I know it.

These guys seen mice, like Melissa and Rick." he said yawning.

His eyes then closed in sleep cuddling Mr Gettysburg in sleep going to dreamland.

* * *

But in confinement, Boris had broken out of his cell and had fought several guards making the new director of the MIB upset knowing how dangerous Boris was,

He needed to speak to K and J about this knowing they were helping an new recruit.

"Get me J and K at once!" he ordered.

He knew this would work since they had handled Boris before and hoped they could do it again.


End file.
